


Maybe I Should Babysit More Often

by peachiio



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Some Fluff, they're both 15 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiio/pseuds/peachiio
Summary: Leon's expert planning skills (or lack of, really) leaves him in a predicament; he has no one to watch after Hop. Sure, he might be a teenager, but he was reckless at times! This left him with only one choice,he had to call the fairy gym.Cue the "worst" day of Hop's life.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Maybe I Should Babysit More Often

The clock was ticking ever faster, one minute later turned into two, two turned into four, four turned into ten. Panicked, Leon was calling everyone he could possibly think of in hopes a savior would come to grace him. The situation was as such:

Leon had to be at the battle tower around ten A.M., it was now ten-thirty A.M. and the culprit was not because of his knack of getting lost but because of his little brother, Hop. Usually Gloria or Victor, sometimes even both, were around to accompany his beloved baby brother while he was gone, effectively keeping him from acting without thinking as he often did, but this time around everyone was busy. Each phone call he made got met with a "sorry, not today.." or a solemn "I would love to! But..." Leon was at his wits end, scrolling through his list of contacts when finally it dawned upon him. In a frenzy, he began punching the numbers into his phone, waiting anxiously as it rang. "Hello?" A frail voice sounded on the other side. "Miss Opal! Sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I'm in quite the predicament right now. " There was a loud exhale on the other end. "Carry on, Leon." "Well, in short I need someone to babysit Hop, and I would be indebted to you if you could lend a hand. You're the only other option I have left!" He was borderline begging at this point. "What about Raihan?" Opal questioned. Leon rolled his eyes. Everyone asked that. "He'll be accompanying me to the battle tower! Well, was supposed to, but I'm horribly late now. Please, if you could watch after Hop just for a bit, just to make sure he won't get himself into trouble, I could buy you dinner!" There was a silence on the other end, it was prolonged to the point Leon got worried that she might've had a heart attack. Leon huffed, about to end the call, when he suddenly jumped halfway out of his clothes due to Opal quite literally screaming at the top of her lungs "BEDE!!" There was another short silence, until very angry sounding footsteps grew closer. "What is it?" The other voice questioned. "Leon here wants you to look after Hop." "What!? I am not wasting my time with such insolent activities." "Well, you see, you don't really have a choice because I said so! So carry along, less you want to spend the next week scrubbing the fairy gym!" "Y-Yes ma'am! Right away!" The sound of a door opening and then shut could be heard from the other side of the phone. "He's on his way. You can go worry about getting to the gym tower without getting lost now, dearie." Leon let out a breath he did not know he was holding, relieved. Finally.."Thank you so much, I'll have to invite you both for dinner then. Talk to you later!"

____

____

And with that, started what Hop was sure was gonna be the absolute worst day of his life.

"I am definitely not going with you back to fairy gym!" "Yes you are, because I said so." Bede responded, Hop had been protesting his appearance for about ten minutes, as if Bede didn't dread being here all the same. "I have work to do at the gym, what could I possibly achieve here? What would you achieve?" Hop crossed his arms. "Studying type advantages." He responded bluntly. "I-are you serious? That seals it. We're going to the gym whether you like it or not!"

Hop whined the entire way there. "Why must you act like a baby?" Bede grumbled. "I'm not acting like a baby, I'm just very validly expressing my distaste of having to be near you for the entire day! I feel so betrayed by Lee.." Bede had to physically bite his tongue to keep from replying. He was working very hard on being polite and reserved, but something about Hop made him want to absolutely lose his cool. "Fine! Then let's compromise. When we get to the gym, you stay on one side, practice your type advantages or whatever, and I'll be on the other side, doing what I need to do. Sound good to you, princess?" Hop pouted but couldn't say much more than "Yeah, that's fine, I guess." The rest of the walk was lead in silence. Somehow, Bede felt a bit melancholy.

Once they arrived at the fairy gym, a weight was lifted off of Bede's shoulders. . Hop wearily walked in, being reminded of how he struggled with this gym, just like he did with every other gym before it. "Do you want Pokemon to battle against? I'll have one of the other trainers tag along." Bede offered, quickly wanting to rid of Hop's presence. Hop nodded with nothing more said. Parting their own ways, Hop went left, walking next to one of the older female trainers and her two fairy Pokemon, as Bede went to the right to tend to his studies. Minutes passed by in silence, and then hours. Knowing that there was someone else here, an outsider of some sorts, made Bede a bit antsy whilst he was working. Somehow he felt he needed to tend to Hop, but they weren't friends, so why should he? As the hours relentlessly dragged on, Bede could hear how hard Hop was battling at this point, all the way from where he was. The Pokemon were very noisy with pride. Bede smiled, hearing the dynamaxed fairy pokemon never failed to remind him how great fairy types are. He hoped Hop was seeing how amazing they are too, not that he cared or anything.

A few more hours passed, and the sound of the automatic door rang throughout the lobby. Bede looked up from the book he was reading, blinking at Hop as he strode towards him. He was covered from head to toe in dust and other things that the Pokemon had summoned up during battle, looking absolutely exhausted. Dropping his bag on the ground in front of Bede he practically threw himself into the bench with an "umph" sound, slouching down. Bede followed the other boy's actions quietly with his eyes, waiting for Hop to speak. "Leon will be here soon to get me." Was what Hop said after catching his breath. "You were working hard in there, huh?" Bede asked, although he did not know why he cared. "My goal is to become the best trainer, and then the best champion, so yes. I need to work as hard as I can constantly to achieve that dream! But.." Hop trailed off. "It seems to keep falling further from my view. At this rate, I won't be able to defeat Gordie, Piers, Raihan, or my brother.." Bede hummed. "Don't get worked up over it now, failure is apart of the process. " He almost added trust me, 'I would know.' But decided against it. Hop sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It gets so tiring though, sometimes I want to give up." Bede looked down at his shoes reminded of his distasteful words towards the other. "You know, what I said a while ago about you dragging Leon's name in the dirt, and that you should just give up. I'm sorry about that once again." Opal had forced him to apologize to Hop once he told her about it, but this time it felt a bit more real. "You work very hard, so it's okay to get tired. Just remember to allow yourself to rest and replenish that energy, so you can do your very best the next day." Bede advised. These were all the same things Opal had told him. At the time he thought it was all useless language, his thoughts were overcrowded with anger and sadness, but now he was seeing how much impact they held, especially when Hop finally seemed to release the tension he was holding in his shoulders. "Yeah.." Hop sighed out. "Okay then, I'll rest before Leon comes.Thank you." Bede nodded, happy to drop the touchy subject. Moving his book to the side in order to grab his papers, he was determined to finish up some more studying before Leon came. That goal seemed to be thrown away though, because Hop had taken up the spot himself with his head. "W-What are you doing?" Bede asked, a bit flustered. "The benches will hurt my neck if I fall asleep, so I'm using your lap. I do it with Gloria and Victor all the time. Hope you don't mind!" Bede held back a protest, willing himself to just let things be. "Very well then, if you must.." Hop closed his eyes, and was asleep in seconds. He really must've been exhausted, hmm... Bede thought to himself, eyeing the boys hair. His hand raised up and carded through Hops hair, surprised to see that it wasn't just hard spikes. Weird. A slight smile had graced Hop's features, and Bede found himself smiling fondly back at him. He continued to pet Hop, dozing off a bit himself. If anyone had questioned his actions, he would say they were hallucinating, or that a ghost had possessed him. 

"Opal! I'm here to collect my brother-oh oops." Leon quickly halted, in front of the lobby counter as he noticed the two forms on the benches opposing to him. "There you are!" Bede opened his eyes, a little disoriented as he was half asleep. Once he realized who was speaking, Leon, Hops big brother, he all but pushed Hop off of his lap, removing his own hand from the boy's hair. Hop woke up abruptly, confused as to why he was halfway on the floor now. "Good morning little bro! Are you ready to leave?" Leon teased, helping Hop regain himself. "Huh.. what?" Hop questioned, rubbing at his eyes. Leon was holding him up by one arm. "Seems like you had fun, you even wore yourself out! How pleasant. I hope he wasn't too much trouble, Bede. I'll be taking my leave now." Leon all but dragged the half asleep Hop out of the gym, waving goodbye, and leaving a red in the face Bede behind. Once the automatic doors shut behind the two, Bede sighed, positively baffled. "That guy... he sure doesn't leave any room for further words." Smiling softly, Bede stood up and collected his items. "Maybe I should babysit more often.."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write don't bully me


End file.
